Prenez le temps d'e-penser
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Suite à une idée de Thomas Cyrix, je me suis laissé séduire par l'idée de Bruce (e-penser) en dictateur. Voici le résultat. ONE SHOT


Heeey ! Cette fic' a été écrite après un commentaire très con de Thomas Cyrix (VoxMakers) lors d'un VoxLive, qui imaginait Bruce d'e-penser en dictateur... L'idée m'a tellement plu que j'ai écris un one-shot que voici ! S'il y en a, ne pas faire attention aux fautes.

 **Disclaimer:** Bruce Benamran est bel et bien une personne réelle et ne m'appartiens pas. De même pour Axolot, qui est brièvement cité.

Comme d'hab' RDV en fin de page pour une NDA !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Bruce contemplait son verre de vin d'un air pensif. Plus que deux minutes avant son grand discours. Il eut un sourire désabusé. Encore une révolte… Son peuple croyait vraiment qu'il allait avoir sa peau ? Bruce allait encore devoir lui démontrer par a+b que c'était impossible.

C'était l'heure. Bruce s'avança sur le balcon. Il ne put retenir une moue dégoûtée en voyant la foule a ses pieds. Ces gueux ne connaissaient donc pas l'hygiène ? Ils levaient tous vers lui des regards pitoyable, chargés de crainte et de haine. Bruce aspira toute cette colère, toute cette peur. Il s'en nourrissait, s'en repaissait. Elle le faisait vivre.

Oui, Bruce aimait se faire haïr. Oui, Bruce était un peu masochiste.

Cela aurait été un jour normal, le Maître Benamran se serait contenté d'un ou deux morts, histoire que l'étincelle de peur dans leurs yeux ne disparaisse pas. Mais ça n'était pas un jour normal. Deux trois crétins avaient osé défié son autorité, ils avaient voulu prendre sa place. Et maintenant, Bruce devait les recadrer.

Les hurleurs l'annoncèrent :

\- Le Maître Bruce Benamran vous fait l'immense honneur de vous dire quelques mots. Veuillez saluer.

La foule porta un doigt à la tempe et Bruce fit son apparition, tout de blanc vêtu.

\- Peuple de Phoenillar. Je suis si déçu. Vous avez encore tenté de me tuer. Ne vous ai-je pas tout donné ? Souvenez-vous de mon prédécesseur, souvenez vous d'Axolot. Souvenez-vous de cet infâme tortionnaire, souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a fait à vos femmes, à vos enfants. Je vous ai libéré de son joug, j'ai pris sa place, je vous ai donné l'égalité parfaite ! Voilà comment vous me remerciez, moi, votre bienfaiteur ? Vous tentez de m'assassiner ? Vous me décevez tellement.

La foule se récria :

\- Tu nous a tous donnés mon cul !

\- Tous ce que tu as fait, c'est nous séparer de ce qui nous est cher !

-Tu as fait de nous du bétail, bon qu'a travailler et à obéir !

\- Où sont ma femme, mes enfants que tu prétends avoir sauvé ?

Bruce eut un bref hochement de tête. Tout ceux qui avaient parlé se turent à jamais, un carreau d'arbalète planté au travers de la gorge.

Le « sauveur » soupira.

\- Voyez où ces bêtises nous mènent… Quel gâchis. Peuple de Phoenillar, je vais t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas celle de Dieu, et encore moins la mienne. Ce n'est que la faute de la suis né charismatique, intelligent, courageux. Vous êtes né faibles et stupide. La nature vous a choisi pour me servir. Rester à votre place et tout ira bien. Rebellez-vous si vous en avez envie, mais ne vous plaignez pas du châtiment.

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à son public de s'imprégner des paroles.

\- Peuple, c'est la nature qui choisit. C'est elle qui nous donne qualité ou défaut à notre naissance. Je ne dirais pas que c'est grâce à mon travail que j'en suis là, non, c'est grâce à la chance. Je n'ai rien fait. Cela aurait pu être toi, lui, elle. Cela ne l'est pas. Je dirige, vous obéissez. Point.

Il se pencha, regardant la foule avec dédain.

\- Vous vous êtes rebeller contre la nature elle-même ! Vous m'avez trahi, moi, votre sauveur, votre père, votre maître ! C'est un sacrilège. Vous méritez un châtiment.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

\- D'habitude, je fais exécuter les coupables et leurs familles. Cette fois-ci, ils sont tous morts durant l'attaque… Applaudissons tous en cœur l'efficacité du service de sécurité !

Quelques applaudissements mornes s'élevèrent.

\- Je vais quand même vous punir, histoire de ne pas fâcher Dame Nature. J'ai cherché quelque chose d'équitable, de juste. Je crois avoir trouvé.

Il claqua des doigts :

-Faites venir les enfants.

Tous les enfants du village s'alignèrent derrière lui, encadrés par 5 soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- Mettez-vous en binômes, et faites un file devant moi, je vous pris. EXECUTION !

A contrecœur, la foule s'exécuta, sous la menace des glaives de soldats. Les premiers hommes de la file tremblaient de peur. On apporta une table avec deux gobelets.

\- Bien, bien… Vous allez chacun prendre un gobelet et lancer le dé qui se trouve dedans. Celui qui fera le plus gros score verra son enfant épargner. Encore un fois, ce n'est que la Chance qui décidera.

Les deux pères, tremblant, s'exécutèrent. Ils firent tous les deux 3.

\- Tssss égalité… Voilà qui est embêtant.

Bruce haussa les épaules.

\- Les deux enfants vont donc mourir.

Un blondinet et un brun furent jetés par dessus le balcon, aux pieds de leurs pères terrassés.

La file s'avança et le manège recommença. Les enfants pleuraient, attendant leur tour, les pères tremblaient, et Bruce exultait.

Quand, enfin, le dernier enfant fut jeté dans le vide, Bruce applaudit lentement, sarcastiquement. Il contemplait l'amoncellement de cadavre écrasé et de visage défait sous ses pieds.

\- Voilà, peuple de Phoenillar, ce qu'il coûte de s'attaquer à la nature. Votre jeunesse est morte, et c'est entièrement de votre faute.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements, lâchant cette dernière phrase, sans même se retourner :

\- Prenez le temps d'e-penser.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bruce se réveilla en sursaut.

 _Mal, mal, mal !_

Un poignard lui traversait la poitrine, tachant de sang les draps blanc.

\- T'as buté ma fille… Remercie Dame Nature et prend le temps d'e-penser, connard.

* * *

Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser en vie...

 **NDA:** Donc, un tout court one-shot qui me prends du temps sur ma fic' en court, mais que j'avais absolument envie de faire ! Je tiens à remercier Louise P. (qui n'est pas sur ce site) pour avoir donné un nom au royaume. Merci aussi à Cyrix pour dire autant de connerie ! Je n'ai jamais lu de fiction sur Bruce, donc si le personnage est un peu différent que chez les autres, c'est normale. J'ai pris pas mal de liberté par rapport à sa personnalité, mais c'est dur de faire d'un mec qui à l'air si gentil, un dictateur. Concernant Axolot, je n'ai jamais vu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule vidéo de lui, mais je sais qu'il fait des vidéos du même type donc... Voilà :p. Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

 _Nimfa._


End file.
